finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
North Bay Bridge
The North Bay Bridge '''is the doomed crossway and the very first disaster in the Final Destination timeline, before the explosion of Flight 180. Little is know about the bridge as of now, but Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him, and his friends. The collapse occurs as the initiating disaster of Final Destination 5. Cause of the bridge collapse Authorities reported that the bridge collapse was started from high winds. Construction workers working on the bridge caused it to weaken as well. What happened on the bridge Many People flee Bus 1282 after the Bridge starts to collapse, but Isaac stayed behind in the bathroom to have privacy to talk on his phone. Candice is trapped, when chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall off the bridge and is impaled on a sailboat. Isaac comes out of the bathroom unaware of what has happened and the bus then falls into the ocean, and he drowns when the water floods the bus The Bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around. Sam helps Molly cross a beam that connects with the other side of the Bridge, and Molly is sucessful. Olivia then trips, and her Glasses are kicked into the Water by nearby bystanders. Sam helps Olivia along the beam, but due to her poor eyesight, she is left helpless as she falls into the water below. She resurfaces, but is crushed by a car that had fallen off of the Bridge. Nathan tells Sam to wait up, but an out of control Cable strikes Nathan in the head, killing him. The Bridge then starts to tilt right, forcing a car to slide and destroy a railing, which forces Dennis to tumble off of the Bridge, but he grabs the edge of the Bridge at the last Second. He attemps to climb back up, but an Explosion causes a tank to fall over, and spray Dennis with hot Asphault, melting his Flesh, and killing him. Half of the bridge then starts to collapse, and Peter jumps onto railing which is saging downwards. Sam gets a running start, and makes it as well. Finally the other side bridge collapses completely. A truck then tips over, and multiple bars fall and impale Peter, and he dies and falls onto the concrete below. A large metal sheet slides off the truck, Bisecting Sam. Sam wakes up from the Premonition, and stops the Bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, when Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is allright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (Which had previously caused his Death) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows to know what is happening, when the Bridge starts to collapse. They make it across safely, and Sam and Molly embrace each other, while the other Survivors look at Sam in horror. '''Death toll: 86 Signs/Clues *The bus passes a sign that says "Danger: Construction", and a picture of a bridge. Part of the picture is scratched off, hinting that the bridge was going to collapse. *Sam along with everyone else watch a video about corporate retreats. The name of the video starts with 180. *The video also mentions the word "Tagert". Tagert Theatres was a cinema that exploded in Nick O'Bannon's premonition 10 years later. *The song Dust in the Wind is played on the bus. *The bus number is 1282. 1 + 2 + 8 + 2 = 13 Survivors *Sam Lawton (Deceased) *Molly Harper (Deceased) *Nathan Sears (Deceased) *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Dennis Lapman (Deceased) *Olivia Castle (Deceased) *Isaac Palmer (Deceased) *Candice Hooper (Deceased) Known Casualties *18 Presage Paper employees **Mary Vada **Chris Boylan **Presage Paper local facilities manager Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Locations Category:Death's Servants